Dessert Oneshot
by WillowFlare
Summary: "Dessert's on me..."    ChojixOC Lemon as usual


Choji knocked on the apartment door in front of him a few times and waited patiently. Behind the door he could hear the resident scrambling to answer. The door opened shortly and a smiling girl with soft light orange hair stood in the doorway. She was a little shorter than Choji was and had two arrows under her emerald green eyes. "Hey Choji!" She said before leading him inside. "Hey Amirey," He said. He kissed her forehead. Today was her birthday and Choji was taking her to her favorite place. Amirey went into her room to change clothes with Choji following close behind due to his own little intentions. She slid her yellow Konoha pajama bottoms off and raised her matching top off of her head. She stood in her underwear searching for change of clothes. Choji sat on her bed with his head resting on the palm of his hand. His eyes wandered to her body causing his face to grow warm. Amirey changed into an orange low-cut t-shirt with a black skirt and black boots. Deciding that it was okay while Choji unconsciously stared, Amirey led him out of the apartment and onto the streets where they found the restaurant nearby. They got there in the afternoon and it was getting dark when they'd finished. The couple wandered around the village not knowing what else to do. Choji's eyes suddenly lit up. "Dessert's on me." He offered kindly. "Okay, where to?" Amirey asked. He smirked. "Just follow me."

Amirey occupied herself while on Choji's back (She had begged him for a piggyback ride earlier), fiddling with his headband or tangling her fingers in his hair and occasionally sighing boredom from time to time. Choji brought her to his house and set her down on her feet when he reached the front door. He impatiently reached for his keys as thoughts and images came to mind. A bulge made its appearance in his pants. "What's wrong, Choji?" Amirey walked into the house in front of him once the door was opened. "Did you forget something here?" "Nope." He said simply as he locked the door behind him. "Oh? What are we doing here then?" He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Dessert.."

Amirey felt her face heat up as his hands snaked up to her breasts. His tongue slid all over her neck. Her small moans started to get louder and clearer the more he played with her. "Ch-Choji..stop.." Choji only smirked. "I thought you said you wanted dessert?" They both knew she wanted what was coming. Her back was suddenly against the wall. He began sucking on her neck while his hands worked with her breasts. Amirey could feel herself getting wet. "Bedroom?" Choji suggested a bit short of breath. She nodded and was quickly carried to his room. She kissed him and kneeled down on the floor. She smirked as she unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear so that his erection was released. Choji sat down on the bed. Her fingers wrapped along his member. "You're hard.." He took a deep breath as her tongue swirled around his tip and traveled down the length of it, looking up at him innocently as she did. His member started to disappear inside of her mouth while her tongue pleasured it, sliding and swirling all around it. Amirey's muffled moans could be heard as well. She was enjoying this almost as much as Choji was. Her hair tangled up in his hand as he started thrusting into her moist mouth. "A-Amirey.." He continued to groan and sigh while his free hand gripped the bed sheets. He felt his end creeping up on him quickly. "I'm..gonna.." He grunted and leaned his head back as his load released into her mouth. She didn't miss a drop. Choji lay her down on the bed and slid her skirt off followed by her dampened underwear. He licked her wet opening, causing her to gasp fairly loud. Amirey sighed deeply as his tongue circled her clit. He held her legs up and apart with his hands as he did. Her eyelids fell low and she gripped his hair in her hand as she begged him. "Quit teasing.." She moaned breathlessly. He complied and moved his tongue down to her hole, circling it then finally sliding in. "Yeah..that's it.." She purred as she arched her back in pleasure. Choji quickened his pace once he felt her coming close. She came on his tongue with him lapping up the rest. A few knocks could be heard in the distance, causing Amirey to sigh and Choji to raise his head from her opening with a strand of her liquid following his mouth until it thinned out and finally disappeared. He sighed and began to search for a robe.

"What is it?" Choji hissed at the intruders. Asuma stood in the doorway with Shikamaru and Ino behind him. "Hey Choji," His sensei said. "We were headed to the grill. Did you wanna come?" Choji quickly answered. "Oh, no thanks. I'm fine. Spending time with Amirey." He signaled with his eyes what he meant by that. Asuma and Shikamaru immediately understood. Amirey could be heard sighing and moaning Choji's name in the distance, causing Choji's erection to shoot up under his robe. He quickly hid it. "We'll leave you to your work.." His sensei said with Shikamaru snickering behind him. "What's wrong with Choji?" Ino asked as they made their way to their teammate's favorite place. "He never turns down a chance to go to the grill. He's acting strange.." "He's just spending some 'quality time' with his girlfriend," Shikamaru said. "We'd be a drag to disturb them."

When Choji returned to his bedroom, he found his girlfriend on his bed fingering herself. He smirked as he approached her. "Leave it to me baby.." He whispered seductively in her ear. He took her soaked fingers out of her opening and put them in his mouth, licking everything off before he released them, then put his own fingers inside of her. Amirey purred approvingly as his fingers slid in and out of her. She moaned in his mouth as they kissed passionately. She reached her limit faster than Choji had thought she would but then remembered that she had been pleasuring herself since he had left the room earlier. Choji stood up and took off his hot and heavy shirt while Amirey took care of any other troublesome clothing she had on. The red shirt fell to the floor as Amirey walked Choji back onto the wall, facing him. Choji flipped around so that he pinned her to the wall. He sucked on her neck while he lifted her legs up around his back. Amirey's head leaned back onto the bedroom wall as his erection slid against her opening, she moaned every time it made contact. "Ch-Choji.." She said short of breath. "I need you inside me.." Her breath quickened and got heavier by the second. Choji couldn't believe it. Amirey, the sweet girl that he'd known a very long time, had a different side that he'd never seen before, not that he was complaining. _Far from it, actually. _He smirked at his thought. He kissed her soft lips as he began to lower her onto his length. Amirey gasped when he made his way in. This whole time Choji wanted to have self-control and didn't want to ruin such a delicate flower such as Amirey, but the look she gave him set it off. He kissed her hungrily as he pounded into her furiously with the wall supporting her. They eventually found themselves on the bed again. Choji set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He began pushing into her faster and deeper as she had begged him. He was relieved to see that he wasn't hurting her. It made things much easier for him. "..Just like that Choji..!" She purred in his ear. Her legs rested on his shoulders as he hovered over her. He pounded into her roughly, causing the bed to bump against the wall every time he did. "Say my name Amirey.." He moaned in her ear. "Ch-cho.." She moaned breathlessly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased as he slowed down gradually. Her eyes half opened. "No, no..don't slow down Choji..Keep going.."She protested. "Beg." He said smirking. Amirey glared at him defiantly. "You can do it.." He started to lick and suck on her neck and rub her breasts. "Please Choji.." She sighed, hating to have lost. "I'm not done yet..keep going baby." Choji happily complied. Amirey held him close as he started pounding into her again. Choji had made quite the change, too. When she had first met him, Choji was the quiet one that never hung out with anyone but Naruto and the people in his squad. The one that wanted to do stuff but was afraid that everyone would make fun of him for it. Now, he was the one that was wearing himself out pleasuring her like no one ever had. She had nothing to complain about either. _Dammit.._ Choji felt himself on his final stretch. Amirey felt her end coming too. "A-Amirey I can't.." He buried his face into her neck as he released into her, her liquids mixing in with his.

The couple stared up at the ceiling trying to catch their breath. He leaned towards her and nuzzled her neck. "How was dessert?" He asked chuckling a bit. Amirey laughed. "Dessert was great.." She sighed. Choji smirked. "..Maybe we could squeeze a "Midnight Snack" in, too."


End file.
